Panel de Pon (Nintendo Puzzle Collection)/Filesystem
Panel De Pon (GCN)'s one and only release is in Nintendo Puzzle Collection (GCN). As such, the filesystem matches a subsection of Nintendo Puzzle Collection's. Panel De Pon takes up most of the files on the disk, and is the most chaotic, with many different file types, locations, and folders. There's also a lot of "dummy" data that goes unused. These are the files on the root of the disc, without extracting any archives. Seg files - All of the .seg files on the disk are Panel De Pon image files. This format hasn't yet been figured out, so there may be more data. They include in-game graphics (portraits, battle sprites, etc.). *bg2dice4.seg *pon_2d_tut.seg *pon_3d_1p_green.seg *bg2djewel2.seg *pon_2d_tut_4p.seg *pon_3d_1p_moon.seg *bg2djewel4.seg *pon_2p_cloud.seg *pon_3d_1p_water.seg *bg2djoker2.seg *pon_2p_combine.seg *pon_3d_2p_attack.seg *bg2djoker4.seg *lev_cloud2.seg *pon_2p_devil.seg *pon_3d_2p_score.seg *bg2dlion2.seg *lev_combine2.seg *pon_2p_dragon.seg *pon_3d_tut.seg *bg2dlion4.seg *lev_devil2.seg *pon_2p_fire.seg *pon_boot.seg *bg2dmoon2.seg *lev_dragon2.seg *pon_2p_flower.seg *pon_intro_cloud.seg *bg2dmoon4.seg *lev_fire2.seg *pon_2p_goddess.seg *pon_intro_devil.seg *bg2dcloud2.seg *bg2docean2.seg *lev_flower2.seg *pon_2d_1p.seg *pon_2p_green.seg *pon_intro_fire.seg *bg2dcloud4.seg *bg2docean4.seg *lev_goddess2.seg *pon_2d_1p_cloud.seg *pon_2p_ice.seg *pon_intro_flower.seg *bg2ddevil1.seg *bg2dwater2.seg *lev_green2.seg *pon_2d_1p_devil.seg *pon_2p_jewel.seg *pon_intro_green.seg *bg2ddevil2.seg *bg2dwater4.seg *lev_ice2.seg *pon_2d_1p_fire.seg *pon_2p_joker.seg *pon_intro_moon.seg *bg2ddevil4.seg *bg2dwhale2.seg *lev_jewel2.seg *pon_2d_1p_flower.seg *pon_2p_lion.seg *pon_intro_water.seg *bg2ddragon2.seg *bg2dwitch2.seg *lev_joker2.seg *pon_2d_1p_green.seg *pon_2p_moon.seg *pon_profilecast.seg *bg2ddragon4.seg *lev_lion2.seg *pon_2d_1p_moon.seg *pon_2p_ocean.seg *bg2dfire2.seg *lev_moon2.seg *pon_2d_1p_water.seg *pon_2p_prince.seg *bg2dfire4.seg *lev_ocean2.seg *pon_2d_2p_attack_1.seg *pon_2p_water.seg *bg2dflower2.seg *lev_prince2.seg *pon_2d_2p_attack_2.seg *pon_2p_whale.seg *bg2dflower4.seg *lev_water2.seg *pon_2d_2p_score_1.seg *pon_2p_witch.seg *bg2dgoddess2.seg *lev_whale2.seg *pon_2d_2p_score_2.seg *pon_3d_1p.seg *bg2dgoddess4.seg *ending.seg *lev_witch2.seg *pon_2d_2p_vscom.seg *pon_3d_1p_cloud.seg *bg2dgreen2.seg *ending5.seg *pon_2d_4p_attack.seg *pon_3d_1p_devil.seg *bg2dgreen4.seg *pon_2d_4p_score.seg *pon_3d_1p_fire.seg *bg2dice2.seg *pon_2d_mimic.seg *pon_3d_1p_flower.seg Panel De Pon archives (file names are __NAME.bin) - These are fairly simple archive files that extract into a set of files. There are 5 of them on the root of the disk. *__DEMO.BIN - unused *__LOGO.BIN - unused *__TITLE.BIN - unused *__MENU.BIN - Menu data. Contains BIF, SBF, NP3, NPF, NMF, and RDF files. **BABY_DRA.BIF **BAT.BIF **BD_CRY.BIF **BD_N.BIF **BD_WAKE.BIF **CLAST.BIF **CLEAR.SBF **CLOUD1.BIF **M4PBAR.BIF **M4P_1.BIF **M4P_1S.BIF **M4P_2.BIF **M4P_2S.BIF **M4P_3.BIF **M4P_3S.BIF **M4P_4.BIF **WAIT.NP3 **WAIT_SAN.BIF **WALK_JOK.BIF **MXSTARS2.BIF **MXWAIT2.BIF **WCLOUD.BIF **WDRAGON.BIF **WFIRE.BIF **MOVAL1.BIF **MOVAL2.BIF **MOVAL3.BIF **MOVAL4.BIF **MOVAL4S.BIF **MOVALX.BIF **MP3D.BIF **MPACTION.BIF **M1PPUZS.BIF **M1PRND.BIF **M1PRND2.BIF **M1PRND3.BIF **M1PRNDS.BIF **M1PVSP1.BIF **M1PVSP1S.BIF **M1PVSP2.BIF **MIMIC1.SBF **MIMIC2.SBF **MIMIC3.SBF **MIMIC4.SBF **MLEVEL.BIF **MMARK.BIF **MMPAGE1.BIF **CLOUD2.BIF **CLOUD3.BIF **CLOUD4.BIF **COR_HOLD.BIF **COR_STOP.BIF **COR_WAIT.BIF **COR_WALK.BIF **COR_WIN.BIF **CROUND1.BIF **CROUND2.BIF **CROUND3.BIF **CROUND4.BIF **CROUND5.BIF **CROUND6.BIF **CSCORE.BIF **CSPECIAL.BIF **MRSTAR3.BIF **MRSTAR4.BIF **MRSTAR5.BIF **MRSTAR6.BIF **MR_1P2D.BIF **MR_1P3D.BIF **MR_2PHH.BIF **MR_2PHV.BIF **RIPPLE.RDF **RUN-15.BIF **RUN-30.BIF **RUN-30_B.BIF **RUN-30_W.BIF **RUN-45.BIF **RUN-45_T.BIF **RUN.NP3 **M4P_4S.BIF **M4P_PLAYER.BIF **MAANDB.BIF **MAANDBS.BIF **MARROWUP.BIF **MB.BIF **MBACK.BIF **MBACKC1.BIF **MMPAGE2.BIF **MNAME.BIF **MNEW.BIF **MNLABELL.BIF **MNLABELR.BIF **MNPAGE.BIF **MNPAGES.BIF **MNULINE.BIF **MBACKC1S.BIF **MBACKC2L.BIF **MBACKC2LS.BIF **MBACKC2U.BIF **MBACKC2US.BIF **MBAR.BIF **MBIRD.BIF **MBS.BIF **DNO.BIF **DRAGON_F.BIF **DRAGON_G.BIF **DRA_WIN.BIF **DYES.BIF **EBACK1.BIF **EBACK2.BIF **EBACK3.BIF **MPAGE.BIF **MPAGE2.BIF **MPAGEB.BIF **MPAGEF.BIF **MPAGES.BIF **MPCURSOR.BIF **MPCUSTOM.BIF **MPEXPERT.BIF **RUN0.BIF **RUN15.BIF **RUN30.BIF **RUN45.BIF **STICK.NP3 **SURPRIZE.BIF **MXFRAME.BIF **MXSTARS1.BIF **MRLABELS.BIF **MRLEVEL.BIF **MRMODEB.BIF **MRMODEP.BIF **MROVAL.BIF **MROVALS.BIF **MRSTAR1.BIF **MRSTAR2.BIF **MPOINTRY.BIF **MPOVAL.BIF **MPOVALA.BIF **MPOVALAS.BIF **MPPAGE.BIF **MPPAGES.BIF **MPROUND.BIF **MPSTAGE.BIF **MSHADOW.BIF **MTALK2.BIF **MTALK3.BIF **MTALK4.BIF **MTALK5.BIF **MTALK6.BIF **MTALK7.BIF **MUPCURSOR.BIF **MWITCH.BIF **MCURNAME.BIF **FNXXBLUE.BIF **FNXXPINK.BIF **MXWAIT.BIF **MOVALNAME.BIF **NOTE.BIF **NOTE1.NPF **EBACK4.BIF **EBACK5.BIF **ECURSOR.BIF **EDIALOG.BIF **EDITOR.SBF **ETEXT1.BIF **ETEXT2.BIF **ETEXT3.BIF **NOTE2.NPF **NOTE3.NPF **NOTEDOWN.BIF **NOTELEFT.BIF **NOTERIGH.BIF **NOTEUP.BIF **NOTEX.BIF **MCURN2P.BIF **MENU.SBF **MCURNXP.BIF **MCURXP.BIF **MCUSTOM.BIF **MOVALNAMES.BIF **MEXPERT.BIF **MFAIRY.BIF **VSTART.BIF **MPFRAME.BIF **MPFRAMES.BIF **MPLEVEL.BIF **MPOINTLB.BIF **MPOINTLP.BIF **MPOINTLY.BIF **MPOINTRB.BIF **MPOINTRP.BIF **MCICON.BIF **MCLOUD.NMF **MCSHADE.BIF **MCTEXT.BIF **MCUR1P.BIF **MCUR1PP.BIF **MCUR2P.BIF **MCURN1P.BIF **MBUBBLE.BIF **MBUTTON1.BIF **MBUTTON2.BIF **MBUTTONP.BIF **MCFRAME.BIF **MCFRAMES.BIF **MCHECK.BIF **MCHECKX.BIF **FDKANJI.BIF **FDKATA.BIF **FENGLISH.BIF **FHIRA.BIF **FKANJI.BIF **FKATA.BIF **FLABEL.BIF **MFLOWERL.BIF **MFLOWERR.BIF **MFRAME1.BIF **MFRAME2.BIF **MFRAME3.BIF **MFRAME4P.BIF **MHOW1P.BIF **MHOW2P.BIF **FLOWERBU.BIF **FLOWEROB.BIF **FNITSY.BIF **FNTINYB.BIF **FNTINYP.BIF **FNUMBLUE.BIF **FNUMPINK.BIF **ETEXT4.BIF **ETEXT5.BIF **EYE.BIF **SFACE12.BIF **SFACE11.BIF **FAIRYDUS.BIF **FDENG.BIF **FDHIRA.BIF **MPTEXT.BIF **MPUSH.BIF **MRBACK.BIF **MRBUTTON.BIF **MRBUTTONS.BIF **MRESUME.BIF **MRFACE.BIF **MRGRID.BIF **FRENGL.BIF **FRHIRA.BIF **FRKATA.BIF **FSMLBLUE.BIF **FSMLPINK.BIF **HOP.NP3 **HOWTO.SBF **JOK_WIN.BIF **M1PLVL1.BIF **M1PLVL1S.BIF **M1PLVL1T.BIF **M1PLVL2.BIF **M1PLVL2S.BIF **M1PLVL3.BIF **M1PLVL3S.BIF **M1PPAGEA.BIF **M1PPAGEAS.BIF **M1PPAGEB.BIF **M1PPAGEBS.BIF **M1PPUZ.BIF **M1PVSP2S.BIF **M2D3D_2.BIF **M2D3D_3.BIF **M2P2D.BIF **M2P2DX.BIF **M2P3D.BIF **M2P3DX.BIF **M2PBAR.BIF **M2PCUR1.BIF **M2PCUR2.BIF **M2PHL1.BIF **M2PHL2.BIF **M2PHR1.BIF **M2PHR2.BIF **M2PTEXT1.BIF **M2PTEXT2.BIF **M2P_PH1.BIF **M2P_PH1S.BIF **M2P_PH2.BIF **M2P_PH2S.BIF **M2P_PN1.BIF **M2P_PN1S.BIF **M2P_PN2.BIF **M2P_PN2S.BIF **WFLOWER.BIF **WGODDESS.BIF **WGREEN.BIF **WICE.BIF **WIN_SAN.BIF **WITCH_FA.BIF **WJEWEL.BIF **WJOKER.BIF **WMOON.BIF **WOCEAN.BIF **WPRINCE.BIF **WSANATOS.BIF **WWATER.BIF **WWHALE.BIF **WWITCH.BIF **SFACE10.BIF **SFACEP1.BIF **SFACE9.BIF **SFACE8.BIF **SFACE7.BIF **SFACE6.BIF **SFACE5.BIF **SFACE4.BIF **SFACE3.BIF **SFACE2.BIF **SFACE1.BIF **SFACE0.BIF **SFACE14.BIF **SFACE13.BIF **SNAME.BIF **SFACEW3.BIF **SFACEW2.BIF **SFACEW1.BIF *__STORY_CAST.BIN - Story mode data. Contains BIF, SBF, and NP2 files. **CBACKB1.BIF **CBACKB2.BIF **CBACKB3.BIF **CBACKB4.BIF **CBACKB5.BIF **CBACKB6.BIF **CBACKB7.BIF **EYEA.NP2 **SCLOUD1.BIF **SCLOUD2.BIF **SCLOUD3.BIF **SE1BACK.BIF **SE1CAST1.BIF **SE1CAST2.BIF **SE1CAST3.BIF **SE1CAST4.BIF **SE1_31.BIF **SE1_32.BIF **SE1_33.BIF **SE1_BACK.BIF **SE1_EYEL.NP2 **SE1_EYER.NP2 **SE1_PAIR.BIF **SE1_W1A.BIF **EYEB.NP2 **S00_BIT1.NP2 **S00_BIT2.NP2 **S00_FLOW.NP2 **S01_BABY.NP2 **S01_BATA.NP2 **S01_BATB.NP2 **S01_BATC.NP2 **S01_BATD.NP2 **S01_BATE.NP2 **S01_BITS.NP2 **S01_DRAG.NP2 **S01_FLOW.NP2 **S01_FURI.NP2 **S02_BABY.NP2 **S02_DRAG.NP2 **SO4_1.BIF **SO4_2.BIF **SO4_3.BIF **SO4L.BIF **SO4R.BIF **SOBACK1.BIF **SOBACK2.BIF **SOSTORM.BIF **S02_FURI.NP2 **S03_BATA.NP2 **S03_BATB.NP2 **S03_BATC.NP2 **S03_BATD.NP2 **S03_BATE.NP2 **S03_FURI.NP2 **S04_FURI.NP2 **S05_FURI.NP2 **S06_FURI.NP2 **S07_BATA.NP2 **S07_BATB.NP2 **S07_BATC.NP2 **S07_BATD.NP2 **S07_BATE.NP2 **S07_BITA.NP2 **S07_BITB.NP2 **S07_FURI.NP2 **S07_NOTE.NP2 **S08_FURI.NP2 **S09_FURI.NP2 **S09_WITC.NP2 **S_CHAR.SBF **S_END1.SBF **SE1CAST9.BIF **SE1CASTA.BIF **SE1CASTB.BIF **SE1CASTC.BIF **SEFRAME.BIF **SESTARS.BIF **CCOPY.BIF **S_CAST.SBF **SBEAM.BIF **SBITS.BIF **SCASTLE1.BIF **SCASTLE2.BIF **SE1_1L.BIF **SE1_1R.BIF **SE1_2L.BIF **SE1_2R.BIF **S_HAGS.SBF **S_ISLE.SBF **S_KEYS.SBF **S_OPEN.SBF **S_PICK.SBF **SBACK.BIF **SBACKGAP.BIF **SBALL.BIF **SE1_W1B.BIF **SE1_W2A.BIF **SE1_W2B.BIF **SE1_WTCH.BIF **SFACEP2.BIF **SFLASH.BIF **SFRAME.BIF **SGARCH.BIF **SGBACK.BIF **SGDECK.BIF **SGFAIRY.BIF **SGFEYE.BIF **SGFMOUTH.BIF **SGGLOW.BIF **SGIRLRB.BIF **SGLOW.BIF **SE1_3L.BIF **SE1_3R.BIF **SE1_11.BIF **SE1_12.BIF **SE1_13.BIF **SE1_21.BIF **SE1_22.BIF **SE1_23.BIF **SPAPER.BIF **SRBOW.BIF **SROCK1.BIF **SROCK2.BIF **SSANATOS.BIF **STITLE.BIF **CBACKA1.BIF **CBACKA2.BIF **CBACKA3.BIF **CBACKA4.BIF **CBACKA5.BIF **CBACKA6.BIF **CBACKA7.BIF **SE1CAST6.BIF **SE1CAST7.BIF **SE1CAST8.BIF **SGRING.BIF **SIBACK1.BIF **SIBACK2.BIF **SIBACK3.BIF **SIBACK4.BIF **SIBACK5.BIF **SICLOUD1.BIF **SICLOUD2.BIF **SICLOUDL.BIF **SICLOUDR.BIF **SIFIRE.BIF **SIFLOWE1.BIF **SIFLOWE2.BIF **SIGREEN1.BIF **SIGREEN2.BIF **SIGREEN3.BIF **SIGREEN4.BIF **SIGREEN5.BIF **SIJEWEL1.BIF **SIJEWEL2.BIF **SIMOON1.BIF **SIMOON2.BIF **SIOCEAN1.BIF **SIOCEAN2.BIF **SIOCEAN3.BIF **SISNOW1.BIF **SISNOW2.BIF **SISUN1.BIF **SISUN2.BIF **SIWATER1.BIF **SIWATER2.BIF **SIWATER3.BIF **SIWATER4.BIF **SJDNOTE.BIF **SJKEY1.BIF **SJKEY2.BIF **SJLNOTE.BIF **SJOKER.BIF **SJOKERTB.BIF **SJRNOTE.BIF **SKEYBRD1.BIF **SKEYBRD2.BIF **SKEYS1.BIF **SKEYS2.BIF **SMSGBOX.BIF **SNOTE1A.BIF **SNOTE1B.BIF **SNOTE1C.BIF **SNOTE2A.BIF **SNOTE2B.BIF **SNOTE2C.BIF **SNOTE4A.BIF **SNOTE4B.BIF **SNOTE4C.BIF **SNOTE5A.BIF **SNOTE5B.BIF **SNOTE5C.BIF **SO1_1.BIF **SO1_2.BIF **SO1_3.BIF **SO1L.BIF **SO1R.BIF **SO2_1.BIF **SO2_2.BIF **SE1CAST5.BIF **SO2_3.BIF **SO2L.BIF **SO2R.BIF **SO3_1.BIF **SO3_2.BIF **SO3_3.BIF **SO3L.BIF **SO3R.BIF Executable Files - The other games on the disk share these, so this section only includes the panel de pon files (a list of the non panel de pon files is at the end of this document). *panepon.plf - The main panel de pon executable. Contains data for the music. *panepon.rel - A sort of "DLL" that's linked into the plf. Contains extra data (namely some archive files). *panepon.samp - The panel de pon soundfont (for music) and sound effects. *panepon.szp - The compiled/compressed form of panepon.rel. This is what's actually linked in. *panepon_nintendo_voice.samp - Likely the sound effect for the "nintendo" during the opening. *ponagb2m_client.bin - Panel De Pon (GBA MB) rom. *ponagb2m_client.elf - The transfer program to transfer the PDP GBA rom to a linked GBA. Category:Romhacking Category:Technical